englishcricketfandomcom-20200215-history
Graeme Smith
| birth_place = Johannesburg, Transvaal Province, South Africa | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 2 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right arm off break | role = Opening Batsman South African Test captain | international = true | testdebutdate = 8 March | testdebutyear = 2002 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 288 | lasttestdate = 26 December | lasttestyear = 2013 | lasttestagainst = India | odidebutdate = 30 March | odidebutyear = 2002 | odidebutagainst = Australia | odicap = 68 | lastodidate = 27 November | lastodiyear = 2013 | lastodiagainst = Pakistan | odishirt = 15 | T20Idebutdate = 21 October | T20Idebutyear = 2005 | T20Idebutagainst = New Zealand | T20Icap = 12 | lastT20Idate = 16 October | lastT20Iyear = 2011 | lastT20Iagainst = Australia | club1 = Gauteng | year1 = 1999/2000 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Hampshire | year2 = 2000 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Western Province | year3 = 2000/01–2003/04 | clubnumber3 = | club4 = Cape Cobras | year4 = 2004/05–present | clubnumber4 = 15 | club5 = Somerset | year5 = 2005 | clubnumber5 = | club6 = Rajasthan Royals | year6 = 2008–2010 | clubnumber6 = 15 | club7 = Pune Warriors India | year7 = 2011 | clubnumber7 = | club8 = Surrey | year8 = 2013–present | clubnumber8 = 15 | club9 = | year9 = | clubnumber9 = | columns = 5 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 114 | runs1 = 9,220 | bat avg1 = 49.43 | 100s/50s1 = 27/37 | top score1 = 277 | deliveries1 = 1,418 | wickets1 = 8 | bowl avg1 = 110.62 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 2/145 | catches/stumpings1 = 160/– | column2 = ODIs | matches2 = 197 | runs2 = 6,989 | bat avg2 = 38.48 | 100s/50s2 = 10/47 | top score2 = 141 | deliveries2 = 1,026 | wickets2 = 18 | bowl avg2 = 52.83 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 3/30 | catches/stumpings2 = 105/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 156 | runs3 = 12,608 | bat avg3 = 50.23 | 100s/50s3 = 36/49 | top score3 = 311 | deliveries3 = 1,786 | wickets3 = 11 | bowl avg3 = 102.90 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 2/145 | catches/stumpings3 = 223/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 259 | runs4 = 9,331 | bat avg4 = 36.03 | 100s/50s4 = 14/67 | top score4 = 141 | deliveries4 = 1,968 | wickets4 = 47 | bowl avg4 = 38.21 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 3/30 | catches/stumpings4 = 137/– | date = 31 December | year = 2013 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/southafrica/content/player/47270.html Cricinfo }} Graeme Craig Smith (born 1 February 1981) is a South African cricketer and captain of the South African cricket team Test side, having succeeded Shaun Pollock after the 2003 Cricket World Cup. He was succeeded as captain of the ODI side by AB de Villiers after the 2011 Cricket World Cup. He is also currently the overseas player and captain of English side Surrey. He appeared in his 100th Test against England on 19 July 2012. He captained his 100th career Test match on 1 February 2013, against Pakistan, on his 32nd Birthday. A tall, left-handed opening batsman, on the 2003 South African tour of England he made double centuries in consecutive Test matches: 277 at Edgbaston, and 259 at Lord's. The 259 is the highest score made at Lord's by a foreign player. On October 24,2013,Graeme Smith became the second South African and 12th overall to complete 9000 runs in test cricket in his 112th test match. Known for the success of his opening partnership with Herschelle Gibbs, South Africa's most prolific ever opening partnership, Smith has the distinction of having been part of all four of South Africa's opening partnerships of over 300 runs: in three of them he was partnered by Gibbs, and in 2008 Smith added 415 for the first wicket with Neil McKenzie against Bangladesh, a world record opening partnership. External links *Graeme Smith at Cricinfo *Graeme Smith at CricketArchive *Official Website Category:Hampshire cricketers Category:Somerset cricketers Category:Surrey cricketers